Truth Be Told
by PheonixofZion
Summary: What If Chloe confronted Clark about his secert once and for all.


Disclaimer: We own nothing, DC Comics owns all  
Summary: What if Chloe knew Clarks secret...  
Title: Truth Be Told  
Authors: PheonixofZion (Clark) and LJL21 (aka WallyWest21) (Chloe)  
We both wrote it, just in an rp kind of way.Category: Clark and Chloe  
Note It kind of jumps right into the whole story.  
-Please leave feed back, we're opened to it.

Clark is looking up at the stars, trying to find his true home

Chloe walked up the stairs to the barn and watched as Clark gazed at the stars. "What are you looking for?"

Clark turned around and smiled, "Nothing just looking at the stars"

"You sure about that?" Chloe walked toward the couch. "You could get lost up there" she sat down never losing her eye contact with Clark.

"Naw not me" he says with a smile as he sits on the couch next to her "I could just live up there"

She return his smile "You ever wonder about what's really out there, Clark."  
"Yeah sometime but I would rather stay right here" he says as he gives her one of those famous Kent smiles.

"I did too." Chloe always loved that smile he gave. It could turn a grown woman's knees weak. "You wouldn't rather be up there, away from all this?"

"What do you mean...like on another planet or something" he was getting a bit worried about the questions.

She got up off the couch and made her way towards window. "Yeah"

"So how have you been Chloe" he says with a smile as he comes near her  
"Is everything Ok with you Chloe" asks

Chloe didn't like his response. "This isn't about me. You haven't answer my question" she said in a content voice

"Sometimes I think what would it be like to live on Kry..on anything planet but I like my life here" he says knowing he almost slipped up

She glazed into his eyes and grabbed his hand "You know I would put away my pencil and pad for you, right?"

"What What What is that supposed to mean" he stutter and begins to back away from her

Clark's hand slipped out of hers. "Clark..." she took a breath. "Everything that's on the wall of weird doesn't add up to this"

He looks at her and says "You know...don't you" very nervously

She look up at the stars. "You could have been honest with me. I understand after all I've done but, haven't I proved myself to you yet?"

"This secret is to big for anyone to bear, I hate having to keep this secret. I couldn't ask you to do the same" he says

"Clark I'm with you journalist or not" She turned to Clark again. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Clark finally cracks a smile "So how did you find out" he says to her

"It was inevitable. It was the little reporter in the back of my head the kept telling me to put two and two together" She smiled "Guess I can't help myself"

"What do you think you know I can do" he says to her smiling

"Well, there's the un-human strength. And something didn't add up when you were always late for the bus." She laughed remembering the bets she had made with Pete.

"Well do you see that candle on the desk" he says to her

She looked at Clark in expectation and then looked at the candle. "Yeah"  
He lights it up with his heat vision

"No way" She laugh and could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Heat vision do you remember when that hot science teacher came and the film screen lit up, that was me" he says

"How could I forget. All the guys eyes were locked on her and not the movie. So is that it?"

He superspeeds out to her car and gets her jacket and zips back up there and says "Its getting cold, you might need this"

"So that's how I lost my money" Her face was lit up. She couldn't believe he was finally confiding in her.

"Oh and by the way nice blue bra and panties" he says with a giggle  
She put her hands on her chest. "Geez" she turned red. "Didn't realize you wanted to see them"

Clark giggles "I have X Ray vision" he says

She laughed "I see that, not pun intended"

"This is so great that have I someone to confide in now" he says as he takes her hand and leads her over to the couch

This was what Chloe had wanted. There was nothing in-between them now. "This is ... This is..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "Amazing"

"Do you know why I ran off to metropolis last summer and why I act weird around the meteor rocks" he say to her

"I'm guessing you have some allergy toward the meteor rocks. But the whole metropolis thing is beyond me. It just wasn't you" she looked down and had a flashback of him yelling at her in his pent house.

"The meteor rocks are really called Kryptonite they are a piece of my home planet and due to the radiation in the sun. The green ones make me very sick, the red ones make me do things I would never normally do...like running away to metropolis" he says to her

"Normally my mind would be racing at the moment but remarkably I'm speechless"

"I am just...so...glad...you...know" he says with a smile as his face is about 5 inches from hers.

"I am too. It feels so good. Like the air around us is clear and I can see you  
now." She gave her toothy smile and gazed into Clark's eyes.

Clark leans in and kisses her very lightly

It shocked Chloe. This was it. She returned his kiss. It was like she was floating, everything was weak. She let Clark lead her.

Clark pulls back and turn on some soft music. "You know I left at the spring formal cause I had to save Lana from a tornado but if I didn't have to nothing would have tore me away from you. Since I left I think that you should know that I still owe you a dance" he extends his hand "Shall we?" he says as he smiles at her

A signal tear ran down Chloe right cheek as she hung on his every word. She stood up and grabbed his hand. Nothing could take the smile off of her face at the moment.  
"Yes we shall"

He takes her into his arms and begins to dance with her and as they dance they begin to float a few feet off the ground  
Chloe felt light again. She looked down and saw the ground feet below her. She grabbed Clark tight. "What? What's going on?"  
"You didn't mention this?"

"I thought it would be a nice little surprise" he says with a smile as he take her tightly close to her and floats up higher

Her grip became loose. She felt safe in his arms. Chloe's hands ran down to Clarks chest. "Thank you" she said softly.

"What are you thanking me for, the woman I lov...like deserves to know this" he says as he quickly corrects himself not wanting Chloe to know that he still loved her

"For letting me share this with you and not denying the truth " Chloe noticed the little slip in his words but didn't say anything. The moment was perfect. "This is just so prefect."

They land back on the floor as the song ends and Clark kisses her again. He pulls back and thinks that he needed to tell Chloe how he felt. "Chloe...I...I...I love you" he says

Chloe leaned in and kissed his neck. She placed her cheek on his and whispered in his ear. "I've always loved you"

"It just sucks that it took all this time for me to realize it." Clark breathed in deep "Lana told me about your fling in Metropolis and it killed me inside, but I want you to forget about that because I want our first time to be the one you truly remember, the one that stick, the one that lasts forever" he says as he takes her hand

"It was a fling Clark. And I regret it. It wasn't what I wanted." She paused and followed him. " I wanted you"

"And now you have me, now and forever" he says as he leans in and kisses her deeply

She didn't speak. This was a dream come true. He kissed her and it felt right. She broke away "Are you sure about this, Clark?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life, I want to make love to the woman I love and that is you" he says as he kisses her lips again

It was killing Chloe, she didn't want to stop. But she felt she had to. She kissed him so she would have something to hang on to. "If that's the case we could wait. I have to get back before my face ends up on a milk carton." she didn't want to let him down. Everything was going so quick.

"Its ok, I understand" he says with a smile "Well I will see you at school tomorrow" he says as bit sad that she had to go but he knew they were going to fast

"I think that me and you have both had a very long day. Hey, its Saturday tomorrow how about we spend the day together tomorrow and we can take it from there" he says as he holds her hand.

Chloe's eyes go wide with excitement and says "That sounds perfect, I will see you tomorrow" and she goes up to Clark and gives him one last kiss. She then walks out to her car the happiest she has ever been and drives home.

Clark goes back to look out the window and thinks "As long as I have her, this is my true home"

The End


End file.
